Bentley et les caprices de la vie
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: nouveau titre! Bentley est une tortue timide et il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il ressent. Qu'arrive-t-il quand un nouveau membre se joint à l'équipe de Sly Cooper pour notre tortue préférée? Histoire complété!
1. Chapitre 1

Cher lecteur et lectrice! Ce fan fic est sur Sly, et mélange un peu du deux et du trois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Titre : Les tourments de Bentley

Résumé : Ça parlera de Bentley et de comment il vit son handicape, ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Il y aura aussi un nouveau personnage qui se mettra sur les trousses de la bande à Sly. Deviendra-t-il un ennemi ou un ami? Et qu'est-ce qu'il apportera à nos héros voleurs?

Genre : Un peu dramatique, mais aussi du rire, de la peine, de la joie, du courage, du romantique, des remords, des combats titanesque ou comiques.

Couple : Sly et Carmelita, bien sûr, Murray reste célibataire, bien sûr (Enfin, c'est posé) et Bentley… hé hé hé!

Warning : Attention! Pour ceux qui connaisse mon style et qui n'aime pas… Ne vous forcez pas! Mais pour ceux qui apprécient ou qui ne connaissent pas, alors lisez-moi! Un style d'écriture à ne pas manquer!

Autre Warning : Les narrateurs de l'histoire sont Bentley et Pénélope, pour que vous le sachiez. J'espère que vous serez pas trop mélangé.

**Chapitre 1 : Une perte inestimable**

C'était tout le temps la même chose. Quand ça toucha à la mécanique ou l'informatique, c'était moi qui m'y collais. Alors, après que Murray aille ouvert la bouche de Clockwerk, je m'y suis engagé dans le but d'enlever la plaque de contrôle. Une fois fait, je l'ai montré aux autres. On était vraiment content. Enfin, on avait vaincu cet oiseau de malheur! Plus jamais il ne nous ferait de mal!

Mais j'ai crié victoire trop vite. Sans prévenir, le bec de l'infâme machine me tombe dessus. J'appelle les autres, mais je crains qu'il ne m'aille pas entendu. Il fait noir, je ne vois rien, et mes jambes… Mes jambes! Je ne ressens qu'une profonde douleur! L'espace clos s'emplit du rire cruel de Neyla, ce félin, qui semble encore vivre, même si je viens de lui ôter la puce d'énergie qui alimentait la machine qu'elle habite. Je vois son visage bleuté me narguer. Elle avale quelque chose qui ressemble à une boule de fumée qui s'échappe de mon corps. Après quoi, je ne ressens plus mes jambes! Je panique, mais en me débattant, je me cogne la tête contre le plafond très bas.

C'est à moitié assommé que Murray me sort de cette… cette tombe! Et même quand Carmelita arrive et écrase la puce, j'entends toujours ce rire, ce rire infâme dans ma tête!

-Hap! fis-je, en me redressant dans ma couchette.

Ce cauchemar, je le fais depuis la destruction du Clockwerk. Depuis que j'ai perdu la fonction de mes jambes.

Je prends une télécommande sur ma table à chevet, et j'appuie sur quelques boutons pour amener ma chaise à côté de mon lit. Je n'ai pas réveillé mes amis. C'est tant mieux. Je me rappelle, les premières nuits que je faisais ce cauchemar, je criais et je réveillais mes camarades. À ce moment-là, je devais sortir des excuses du genre que je m'étais mordu la langue, n'importe quoi.

Ils s'inquiétaient quand même. Particulièrement Murray. Quand il a su que je ne pourrais guérir de ma paralysie, et qu'il m'a vu commencer à me construire une chaise motorisée, il est parti. Je ne lui en voulais pas, pourtant. C'était pas sa faute, tout ça, s'était ma faute! Je n'ai jamais été très rapide. Vous pouvez pensé que c'est à cause que je suis une tortue, ouais, ce serait un bonne excuse, mais je n'en cherche pas. Je suis comme ça. Tout ce que j'avais peur, c'était que mes amis me rejettent à cause que j'étais handicapé. Sly, au moins, il a fait de son mieux pour agir comme si de rien n'était. Et maintenant que Murray est de retour, mon moral va mieux.

Pourtant, ces cauchemars demeurent, et je pense que la plupart des scènes ne sont dû qu'à mon imagination. Que je n'ai jamais vu Neyla bouffer la vie de mes jambes dans la vie réelle. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que je raconte ça aux autres. Soit ils s'écriraient qu'il y a un moyen de retrouver mes jambes, soit ils penseraient que je deviens dingue. Ça ne servirait à rien.

Je me mets tant bien que mal dans ma chaise, et je vais dans le salon. Habituellement, j'allume l'ordi, et je fais de quelques recherches sur le Web. C'est juste que ce soir, il y a quelque dans le salon qui m'attend.

-Depuis quand tu en fais?! demanda Pénélope, alors qu'elle faisait un nouvel avion télécommander en m'attendant, sur la table du salon.

-De quoi parles-tu? lui répondis-je, faisant comme si je ne comprenais pas qu'elle me parlait de mes cauchemars. Je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil, je vais sur mon ordi, est-ce que ça te dérange?

-Non, pas quand tu te réveilles toujours à la même heure toutes les nuits! me répliqua-t-elle.

-Comment tu sais ça? m'écriais-je, voulant des preuves.

-J'ai vu sur l'écran de ta chaise que tu l'allumes environ à quatre heures du matin. Et tu te couches déjà assez tard, en faisant tes missions! me disputa-t-elle.

Non mais! Pour qui se prenait-elle?! J'avais l'impression d'entendre… la personne qui serait sensé être ma mère, alors que je ne l'ai jamais connu. C'est vrai, les tortues enterrent leurs œufs dans le sable et partent dans la mer ensuite. Ma mère, par contre, devait être une tortue de ville, car j'ai éclos dans un carré de fleur. Puisque je n'avais pas de parent, on m'a amené à l'orphelinat. Mais les parents ne voulaient pas d'une tortue, trop lente pour la société active, à ce qu'ils disaient. J'ai rencontré Sly et Murray quelques années plus tard.

-Bentley? Ça va? Tu me regardes de façon bizarre! s'exclama la souris.

-Hein?! Pardon, je pensais à de vieux souvenirs! lui expliquais-je, commençant à ouvrir mon ordi sur mon bureau, ne voulant pas qu'elle voit à qu'elle point que j'étais gêné d'avoir pu la dévisager en me rappelant de quelques souvenir.

Elle a laissé son travail, et est venu à côté de moi.

-Dis, si ça n'allait pas, tu me le dirais, à moi ou à l'un de tes vieux potes?!

Pourquoi posait-elle cette question? Est-ce qu'elle suivait des cours pour lire dans les pensées des autres?

-Ben oui, mais là, j'ai du boulot à faire! Alors, si tu voulais me laisser tranquille…! m'écriais-je un peu brutalement.

C'était pas gentil, mais c'est ce qu'elle m'énervait, cette fille! Pourtant, elle est restée plantée là, comme si je n'avais toujours pas dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Soudain, je me suis rendu compte ce qu'elle regardait, et je devins assez gêner. Bien sûr! C'était donc ça! C'était pour ça qu'elle était si gentille avec moi.

-Tu veux que je te raconte comment était Sly enfant? soupirais-je, sachant très bien ce que serait la réponse.

La réponse fut affirmative, bien entendu. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas trop le complimenter, mais peu importe ce que je disais, même les moments les plus ridicule de la jeunesse de mon ami, elle avait toujours des étincelles dans les yeux, comme si c'était l'être le plus incroyable de l'univers. Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir dans sa face un fichier avec une image de mon copain raton laveur dessus.

Non pas que je sois jaloux. Sly était vraiment génial, il était le roi des voleurs, mais… Pénélope n'était pas son style. Avec le temps que je le connaissais, je savais que trop bien que toutes les pensées de mon ami allaient pour l'inspectrice Fox. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le courage de l'expliquer à cette conductrice d'engins télécommandés.

Une heure plus tard, je l'ai chassé, lui disant que je n'avais rien d'autre à raconter, bien qu'il y en avait encore beaucoup à dire sur le sujet de Sly. Elle quitta la pièce, flottant littéralement sur un nuage. Je pus enfin me remettre à mes plans. Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'imagination ni le goût d'en faire. Voir cette fille tellement capotée sur mon ami, ça me faisait de quoi. Mais j'y pouvais rien. Je ne pouvais rivaliser avec Sly. Faudrait que je trouves quelque qui ne s'intéresse qu'à des personnes comme moi, qui passe leur soirées à faire des plans géniaux ou très durs pour réussir des missions encore plus dures.

Quelques heures plus tard, le reste de notre large groupe de voleurs se leva, et ils se mirent à table, alors que je finissais une mission parfaitement fignolé, dans le but de prendre la pièce de collection d'un garage mondialement connu. Un rétroviseur en or, incrusté de joyaux.

Une fois le plan fini, j'allais voir Murray et Sly. Ce plan ne demandait que nous trois. Je ne voulais pas déranger les autres, et je voulais encore moins voir cette fille s'enthousiasmé par les prouesses de mon camarade masqué et à la longue queue touffue. Ils le trouvèrent parfait, comme d'hab., et le soir même, on partie commettre ce vol.

Pourtant, une fois sur les lieux, après que j'aille enlever les rayons infrarouges, que Murray aille démolit les barrages, et que Sly se soit assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de piège, on est entré dans le garage, et quelque nous y attendait.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les reviews sont bienvenues.** **Chapitre 2 : Oh nom de la loi, je vous arrête! **

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation! s'exclama une tortue à couleur jaune orange, un casque sur la tête, et portant de petite lunette de lecture.

Elle ne semblait pas armée, ce qui était bien pour nous, mais j'étais assez surpris qu'on trouve quelque ici, alors que personne à part moi et mes copains savaient pour le prochain vol. Et le fait que ce soit une tortue qui veuille nous arrêter me faisait sentir tout drôle. C'était l'une des premières fois que je voyais une autre personne à carapace.

-Allons, p'tit, ceci est une affaire pour les grands! Retourne voir ta mère! s'exclama Murray, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que…

-Je suis une adulte et agent du FBI! répondit-elle, faisant luire son badge sur le devant de sa carapace.

-Bentley, est-ce que c'est vrai? interrogea Sly, n'arrivant pas à le croire que ce soit une agent du FBI qui soit mobilisée pour nous arrêter.

-Bien sûr! Voyons, les taches sur sa carapace sont évidentes. Elles sont bien trop soignée pour qu'elle soit un gars, expliquais-je, n'ayant pas compris le vrai but de sa question.

-Merci beaucoup! Je m'appelle Stain Tryonix et vous? demanda l'agente, semblant bien capable de fraterniser avec moi, le voleur à carapace.

-Bentley! Je m'occupe de faire des plans, dans le groupe, et je suis aussi présentement expert en explosif! expliquais-je.

-Ouah! C'est fou! Moi, d'habitude, je fais la sécurité de demeure pour des gens très haut dans la politique, et je capture aussi les vilains criminels par coup de boîtes de conserve! expliqua-t-elle.

-Ça ne doit pas être des boîtes de conserve normal! répliquais-je, charmé par une telle idée d'arme.

-Vous voyez juste! dit-elle, avant d'en lancer une sur Murray, et après que la fumée jaune se soit volatilisée, il restait figé. C'est la plupart du temps des bombes paralysants!

-Incroyable! m'exclamais-je, jubilant de voir une telle imagination. Moi, j'ai une arbalète qui lance des tirs endormants!

-Trop cool! Et moi, j'ai ça aussi! me dit-elle, en lançant un ballon mou sur le plancher où se trouvait Sly.

Le jeune voleur adroit sauta pour éviter la munition, mais quand il retomba au sol, ses pieds y restèrent collé, une surface mauve venant de s'échapper du ballon.

-Non! Vous avez mis un mélange de gomme-balloon et de colle pour arrêter vos adversaires, ou stoppé un rouage de tourner, des trucs du genre?! C'est génial! fis-je, rarement aussi impressionné et admiratif.

-Euh… Bentley! Tu ne peux pas arrêter de t'amuser et stopper cette folle? demanda Sly, trouvant la situation assez gênante.

Bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec le terme «folle», j'ai sorti mon arbalète et j'ai tiré plusieurs fois, pour montrer que moi aussi, j'étais cool. Elle se cacha dans sa carapace et sa coquille molle absorba tous les tirs de gaz endormants. Après quoi, elle se releva, et se mit à me lancer ces canes de conserves.

Heureusement, en voyant l'étiquette de sauce Soja, dont j'étais allergique, mes bras trouvèrent une toute nouvelle puissance, et je fis rouler ma chaise comme un dérapé. Dans mon élan, l'une de mes mines revola au plafond. Et dans sa furie que j'évite tous ces tirs, elle en lança un projectile sur ma mine. Le plafond explosa, et les débris tombèrent sur elle.

Inquiet, j'ai été la voir. Elle était toujours vivante, mais elle geignait affreusement, des morceaux de béton étaient rentrés dans sa carapace molle. Avec l'une des pinces de ma chaise, je les ai enlevé. Pour me remercier, elle m'invita à boire dans un café. J'accepta, mais en faisant souligné que j'apprécierais bien qu'elle libère mes amis. Avec d'autres de ses inventions, elle les libéra, et on alla prendre un verre dans un petit resto.

Après une demi-heure, on était devenu très proche, Stain et moi. C'est fou à qu'elle point on se ressemble! Elle non plus, elle n'a pas connu ses parents. On est tous les deux des grosses têtes, qui ne cessent jamais de réfléchir à des plans faramineux.

On a jouer super longtemps à un jeu. Elle fait un plan de la maison du président des États-unis, et il faut que je déjoue ses systèmes de sécurité. Elle a droit à en rajouter. Le perdant est celui qui arrête de jouer, manquant d'imagination. On étaient encore en très de jouer quand quelque arriva derrière moi.

-C'est qui?

Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque. Encore cette fille! Pénélope voulait-elle encore des infos sur son cher Sly? Mais… Il était juste à quelques tables plus loin! Si elle voulait des trucs sur lui, elle aurait été le voir.

-Ah, c'est toi, Pénélope! m'écriai-je, ignorant le ton bête sur lequel elle avait posé sa question. C'est Stain Trionyx, une agente au service de la FBI! Elle est vraiment forte! Elle a réussit à immobiliser Sly et Murray en moins de dix secondes!

-Je sais, Sly me l'a dit! répliqua-t-elle, semblant en colère.

Était-elle comme ça parce que je m'entendais bien avec celle qui avait fait du mal à Sly, son héros, ou était-ce qu'elle était…

-C'est ta petite copine?! me demanda mon amie tortue.

Je me suis mis à rire à m'en éclater la gorge, pour bien signifier que c'était tout simplement dérisoire qu'on puisse avoir une telle idée de nous, bien qu'on aille eut l'erreur de sortir ensemble, un moment donné. Je croyais que Pénélope riait aussi, mais quand je me suis tourné vers elle, elle afficha un air insulté, et je me suis tu.

-Euh… Non, pas vraiment. C'est seulement une camarade dans notre équipe. Elle est une conductrice hors pair pour tout engin télécommander à distance! expliquais-je, pensant ce que je disais.

-Ah! Une trouillarde, au fond! répliqua Stain, à mon grand étonnement, en terminant son verre.

-Retire ça toute suite! S'écria la souris.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère.

-Mais c'est vrai! Les gens qui se cachent derrière des machines pour se protéger sont des poules mouillées. Alors que des gens comme moi et Bentley, on risque nos vies tous les jours pour notre job! C'est ça, la vie. Moi, je dois sans cesse courser après les méchants et les criminelles, pour les battre et les mettre en tôle. Mais toi, comme une gamine, tu joues avec tes petits joujoux, et tu te crois la plus forte. Mais sache que l'avenir, ça va dans les prothèses mécaniques! s'écria Stain, enlevant son gant de sur son bras droit pour montré son bras mécanique.

Je fus très intéressé par ce membre de métal mobile. Je le pris entre mes mains pour mieux voir le travail. C'était très technologique, et très soigné. Et le truc qui m'intéressait le plus, c'était que si elle le voulait bien, je pourrais peut-être remarcher par cette belle technologie. Mais Pénélope ne sembla pas penser que je m'intéressais à ça, par contre.

-C'est ça! Tu lui fais la cours, à cette maniaque, maintenant! s'écria-t-elle, sa coupe de cheveux semblant gonflé en même temps que sa colère.

J'aurais bien voulu dénier, mais Stain ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Ça te dérange? T'es amoureuse de lui?! lui demanda-t-elle, question que j'aurais jamais eu le cran de posé, et que je savais que la réponse était négative.

C'est pourquoi que j'ai répondu pour elle. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire par sa bouche qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, que je ne fusse qu'utile qu'à lui apprendre des trucs sur Sly.

-Oh, Pénélope aime Sly!

-Hum-Hum! Je comprends, mais sache que si toi tu aimes les genres beaux voleurs, moi, ça fait longtemps que je cherche un homme comme Bentley! Intelligent, imaginatif, qui n'a pas peur d'une fille qui lui sorte une phrase mathématique avec plus de douze nombres différents mis au carré, et qui donne la réponse en mois de trente seconde, expliqua l'agente.

Ce qui me flatta énormément. Mais Pénélope ne semblait pas le prendre, qu'une fille s'intéressait à moi.

-Grr! Qui prouve que tu mérites Bentley? demanda la souris.

-Sûrement bien plus que toi, souricette! répliqua Stain, son nez en trompe d'éléphant se mit à onduler de colère.

-N'importe quoi! Je te défis! La gagnante prouve qui elle l'a meilleure, et mérite tout les titres, alors que la perdante, elle ne…, commença Pénélope, avant que j'intervienne.

-Mais vous avez perdu la tête?! Allons, je sais ce qui vous prend et je compatis! (Elles me regardèrent, comme si elles n'arrivaient pas à me croire.) Mais sachez que l'étendu de notre intelligence ne vaut pas de tels compétions! Quand j'étais jeune, je me disputais très souvent avec mon prof de science! Je savais que des fois, il se trompait, mais puisque qu'il était de niveau hiérarchique plus élevé, il pouvait me punir si je le contredisais. C'est ce qui risque de t'arriver, Pénélope, si tu combats une agente du FBI! Et toi, Stain, tu n'es pas mieux! Ainsi juger les gens, en le connaissant si peu! Tu me déçois! Bien que je te connaisse depuis très peu de temps, je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses être su vilaine!

-… Excuse-moi! Je dois avouer que mes commentaires n'étaient pas très gentils, fit la tortue à carapace molle. Je m'excuse, Pénélope!

-Bien! Maintenant, il ne reste plus que tu t'excuses et se sera arranger! m'exclamais-je envers la souris de notre groupe.

-Je refuses de m'excuser à cette tête de pue! s'exclama la souris, moi, le connaisseur en explosif, j'en écarquillais les yeux de stupeur.

J'ai ensuite tenté d'arranger la situation, et m'excusant pour Pénélope, expliquant qu'elle devait être fatiguée, et qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. L'agente Trionyx compris, et me donna son mail et son numéro de téléphone, avant de me laisser.

Avant de partir, elle me fit un bisou sur la joue. Alors que je rougissais, mon amie ayant depuis déjà un bout quittée la place, je reçu une gifle incroyable, qui remit mes idées en place.

-Traite! Tu fricotes avec l'ennemi! s'exclama Pénélope, toujours autant en colère.

-Comment ça?! Je ne suis qu'ami qu'avec cette fille! Et en plus, elle ignore mes coordonnées! Je ne serais même pas obliger la revoir, si je voulais! lui répondis-je, frustré de me faire traiter de la sorte.

-Mais tu vas la contactez, pas vrai?! s'écria-t-elle, semblant vouloir que je lui réponde négativement.

Mais pourquoi devrais-je rester seul toute ma vie? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de devenir amie avec une fille qui me ressemblait tellement, à part sa tête de mule? J'aurais pu me défendre ainsi, mais j'ai préféré me taire et quitter la place. Sly et Murray me suivirent. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient là pour me remonter le moral, me dire que j'avais bien fait. Mais au lieu de ça, mon ami raton s'est mis à me disputer.

-Bentley?! Pourquoi tu les as arrêté? Elles allaient se battre pour toi, pour te mériter! me dit-il.

J'ai peu rit à la plaisanterie. Quoi, Pénélope, se battre pour moi? Alors qu'elle capotait sur le voleur à ma gauche?

-Désolé, mais tu dois te tromper! Personne ne voudrait se battre pour moi! répliquais-je.

-Moi, je me suis déjà battu pour toi! répliqua Murray, en parlant dans le jeu # 3, quand je m'étais fait attaquer par Octavio et que Murray avait quitté son attitude _zen_ pour me défendre.

Je lui souris, bien que je ne pensais pas exactement la même chose que lui quand j'avais parler tout à l'heure.

**Chapitre 2.5 : Le plan de vengeance de Pénélope! **

(Durant ce temps, avec Pénélope…)

Mais quel idiot! C'est vrai, on avait cassé sous une dispute, et nous n'étions plus « petit amis ». Et alors?! Est-ce que ça lui permettait de sauter sur la première venue, surtout que celle-ci était très dangereuse pour nous?! Peut-être je n'avais pas été juste quand j'ai fait semblant de m'intéresser à Sly ces derniers temps, comme quand au début de nos fréquentations. Mais tout ça, c'était du passé!

Je suis toujours en colère contre Bentley, mais, au plus profond de moi, je l'aimes toujours! Mais pas question que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas pour réparer notre dispute! Je pensais qu'en le faisant jalousez, il aurait craqué, et qu'il m'aurait avoué qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il m'aimait toujours. Mais non! Toujours pas! Et maintenant, C.I.P.E.T. (_C_ette _I_gnoble _P_etite _E_xécrable _T_ortue) venait me prendre mon Bentley. Et lui, il se laissait faire, comme s'il ne voyait pas qu'il allait se faire avaler par un requin!

Je coulais ma peine dans quelques verres, bien que le barman n'avait pas voulu au début, parce que je ressemblais beaucoup à une gamine. L'un des trucs que Bentley m'avait dit. Ces paroles me revenaient encore à l'esprit, comme des coups de couteau. Mais il faut dire que je n'avais pas été de mains mortes.


	3. Chapitre 2  Avec Pénélope

**Chapitre 2.5 : Le plan de vengeance de Pénélope! **

(Durant ce temps, avec Pénélope…)

Mais quel idiot! C'est vrai, on avait cassé sous une dispute, et nous n'étions plus « petit amis ». Et alors? Est-ce que ça lui permettait de sauter sur la première venue, surtout que celle-ci était très dangereuse pour nous? Peut-être je n'avais pas été juste quand j'ai fait semblant de m'intéresser à Sly ces derniers temps, comme quand au début de nos fréquentations. Mais tout ça, c'était du passé!

Je suis toujours en colère contre Bentley, mais, au plus profond de moi, je l'aimes toujours! Mais pas question que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas pour réparer notre dispute! Je pensais qu'en le faisant jalousez, il aurait craqué, et qu'il m'aurait avoué qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il m'aimait toujours. Mais non! Toujours pas! Et maintenant, C.I.P.E.T. (_C_ette _I_gnoble _P_etite _E_xécrable _T_ortue) venait me prendre mon Bentley. Et lui, il se laissait faire, comme s'il ne voyait pas qu'il allait se faire avaler par un requin!

Je coulais ma peine dans quelques verres, bien que le barman n'avait pas voulu au début, parce que je ressemblais beaucoup à une gamine. L'un des trucs que Bentley m'avait dit. Ces paroles me revenaient encore à l'esprit, comme des coups de couteau. Mais il faut dire que je n'avais pas été de mains mortes.


	4. Chapitre 3: Flash Back

**Chapitre 3 : Flash-Back**

-Bentley! Tu ne me fais jamais sortir! Un vrai petit ami, ça emmène sa petite amie faire des promenades, au resto, au cinéma, des trucs romantiques, quoi! Mais toi, tu te fisses de moi! Tu restes planté sur ton ordi, à faire des commandes pour du matériel et pour des bidules à construire qui serait utile dans les « missions »! Ouvre les yeux, il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie! À force de rester cloîtrer ici, tu vas devenir un gros champignon, coller au plancher, qui ne fait rien d'autre que pianoter sur un clavier poussiéreux!

-Ah oui? Au moins, moi, je fais des trucs constructifs! Mais toi, tu passes la matinée à te coiffer, maquiller, et l'après-midi, tu m'empêches de travailler en m'hurlant dans les oreilles que tu veux faire des sorties, comme une gamine! Si tu veux sortir, sors! Sors de ma vie, tant que tu y ais! Au moins, là, tu pourras allez avec un mec qui t'amène à tous les endroits que tu veux, et moi, je pourrais finir mes plans de mission pour l'équipe!

Fin du Flash-Back

Bien sûr, le reste de la bande ignorait comment ça s'était passer! Ils savaient seulement qu'on était dans un genre de froid, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'on avait casser. En tout cas, c'est clair, Bentley ne voulait plus de moi à ce moment-là, je le dérangeais bien trop.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison! Mais je le reconquérrais! Oh oui! Même si je dois inventer le plan le plus difficile de ma vie, je lui montrerais qu'il est l'homme de ma vie et que je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Il est si gentil, quand il le veut! Mais je ne sais pas, il a… changé! D'après moi, c'est à cause de ses cauchemars qu'il fait et qui l'empêche de dormir. Je n'arrives pas encore à comprendre ce qui le rend autant susceptible, et de mauvaise humeur, surtout quand JE lui parles, mais je finirais par trouver. Soudain, je vois pas Dimitri, qui s'emmène par ici et qui s'installe à ma table.

-Ça va pas, petite? me demanda-t-il, en sirotant sa boisson alcoolisée comme une limonade.

Je pousse un long soupir, avant de finir d'une traite mon verre. J'ai pas envie de me confier à ce type!

-Dis donc, il est pas gentil gentil, ton petit ami à la carapace. Non mais, flirter avec cette peste! Faut dire que c'est une personne de la même espèce que lui et qu'elle sait comment surprendre les gens. Toutefois, ça ne vaut pas une telle infidélité! répliqua-t-il, l'alcool devait le rendre plus gentil ou plus compatissant.

-Il a le droit de draguer d'autre femme! répliquais-je, comme si je voulais lui pardonner ses gestes.

-Hein?

-On a cassé, il y a de ça presque deux semaines et demie! expliquais-je.

-Nah! Et vous ne nous l'avez pas dit à nous, vos bros? demanda-t-il, en parlant de lui et du reste de la bande. Yark! Ben ça, c'est toute une surprise! Mais ça tombe bien! Tu pourrais rendre ton ex jaloux jaloux en sortant avec un autre mec. Et, les coïncidences font trop bien les choses! J'ai un pote, justement, qui cherche une sexy nana, et…

Avec le regard que je lui ai lancé, il a arrêté de m'arranger un rencard. Cependant, … même si l'idée venait d'un idiot, ce n'était pas fou. Je pourrais sortir avec quelque, et là, il verrait que je ne suis pas rien, que je suis une fille qui est attrayante! Que je suis populaire, aimer et désirer! Bien que ce soit un peu cruel, comme plan, ça pouvait bien fonctionner. Et lui, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec C.I.P.E.T.? Il me rendait affreusement jalouse! Ce ne serait que justice que je lui fasse souffrir la même douleur!

Un seul problème : Qui voudrait sortir avec moi, pour m'aider à rendre jaloux Bentley? Au même instant que je pause la question, Sly rentre dans le bar, s'installes au comptoir, et commande un verre d'eau, déprimé. En profitant du fait que le lézard me décrit la nouvelle danse à la mode, je m'éclipse et va rejoindre le raton laveur.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas? demandais-je, remplit de compassion à sa douleur.

-Ah, Pénélope. C'est pas mal rien, c'est juste que… Toi qui est si heureuse avec Bentley, je voudrais pas te montrer à qu'elle point un couple peut faire dur. Même si, entre ma chère policière et moi, ce n'est pas toujours clair! m'expliqua-t-il, vidant d'une traite son verre.

Je ne lui ai pas avoué à ce moment là que je n'étais plus avec son pote à carapace, et lui demanda plus d'information. Il m'expliqua alors qu'il commençait à craindre. Pour lui, c'est sûr, il aime Carmelita Montoya Fox. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle, elle ne semble pas toujours l'apprécier. Le fait qu'elle tente de le capturer peut aider aussi à rendre compliquée leur relation. Pendant que lui, il lui faisait des cadeaux, des messages, et même des clins d'oeil et des sourires charmants, il ne recevait aucun encouragement de la part de la renarde. Ça commençait à bien faire! Est-ce que la seule préoccupation pour elle, c'était de le mettre sous les verrous? Comment faire pour connaître les sentiments de cette policière?

C'est à ce moment que je lui avouai que je n'étais plus avec Bentley, et que je tentais de regagner son cœur. Que j'avais pensé à le faire jalouser, en sortant avec un mec, et je lui proposais que ça pourrait être lui. Bien que ça ne lui plaise pas de faire ça à un ami, il ne voyait maintenant plus d'autre choix pour attirer complètement l'attention de sa chère policière. Si elle démontrait une jalousie intense à notre couple, alors ça voudrait dire qu'elle l'aimait! Et savoir cela rendrait Sly le plus heureux de mammifère.

Alors, après quelques arrangements, on convia qu'on sortirait ensemble, jusqu'à ce que les êtres de nos cœurs réagissent, ou jusqu'à ce que la situation soit trop compliquée ou que notre mission aille échouée.


	5. Chapitre 4 Le passé revient

**Chapitre 4 : Le passé revient à la charge**

J'allais souvent voir Stain. J'allais jusqu'à laisser de côté du travail qui était important. Sly et Murray ne me reconnaissaient plus. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, je ne comprenais même pas ce qui m'arrivait. La joie et l'euphorie d'avoir trouver une personne comme moi, de la même espèce, qui soit handicapé, et qui puisse aussi bien inventé de multiples plans, c'était comme si je me retrouvais devant un autre moi. C'était fantastique!

On passait nos journées à faire le jeu qu'on avait fait au bar. C'était de plus en plus difficile de se battre mutuellement, on commençait à bien connaître la technique de l'autre. Mais, quand on était fatigué de réfléchir, on parlait de nous, ce qu'on aimait, n'aimait pas, notre vie et nos opinions.

Ça faisait deux semaines que ça durait. Comme d'habitude, je faisais semblant de me lever, mes cauchemars continuant de m'empêcher de dormir. J'allais à la cuisine, je prenais un rapide déjeuner, et je partais sans laisser de message. Mes amis sauraient où me trouver.

À l'extérieur, c'était une belle journée de printemps. Superbe! Et dire qu'avant, je restais cloué à notre repaire. Pourquoi déjà? Ah oui : pour faire des plans prochains, et plein d'autre chose pour ne pas aller à l'extérieur. J'avais à ce moment une très grande peur de comment les gens réagiraient en me voyant. J'étais sortie, il y a très longtemps, avec Pénélope, quand on était ensemble. On avait été au resto, et alors qu'elle prenait sa commande, j'avais entendu deux clients à quelques tables plus loin parler de nous.

-Non mais! T'as pas vu cette belle souricette, Jo? avait dit un castor à son copain lièvre.

-Parfaitement! Et je me demande comment ce fait-elle qu'elle puisse supporter la compagnie de cette horrible tortue? Ce montrer avec une telle laideur, en plus, handicapé? Veut-elle nous dire qu'au fond, elle est une idiote, et qu'aucun autre mec ne veut d'elle? Moi, je considère, par son apparence, qu'elle devrait tout du moins aller avec un type un peu moins chétif! commentait le bonhomme qui s'appelait Jo.

-Hé hé! Elle doit être myope pour ne pas voir que son compagnon n'est qu'un looser! avait ajouté le castor, grinçant des dents à force de piaffer.

J'avais fait en sorte que notre sortie dure le moins longtemps, ne voulant pas entendre de nouveaux commentaires sur notre couple. Mais ses types avaient raison. J'étais une tortue, chétif, faible, et en plus paralysé des jambes. Pénélope se ferait insulté à tour de bras si elle sortait avec moi à nouveau. Elle ne méritait pas de se faire dire de telles offenses rien que pour moi.

C'était pourquoi, quand elle se mit à me plaindre, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour lui signifier qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble. En tout cas, pas en tant qu'amoureux. Je voulais par contre bien rester son ami, tout en faisant attention pour qu'on ne me voie pas avec elle, et qu'on ne sache pas ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle. J'avoue qu'il se peut qu'elle n'aille pas tout compris, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle me faisait la tête.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se contenter d'une amitié, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Pénélope voulait être aimé, mais voilà…! Ça ne pouvait pas être moi qui lui prodiguerais cet amour déclaré. Je ne pouvais que l'aimer en silence, sinon, elle serait blessé de se que les gens diraient sur elle. Ce qu'ils disaient sur moi, je m'en préoccupais peu, sauf quand ça touchait quelque d'autre!

-Euh… Est-ce que tu rentres? me demanda Stain, attendant que je rentre dans son appartement pour fermer la porte.

Mais quel idiot! Ça devait faire dix bonnes minutes que je restais bloquer devant la porte, à tourner ses pensées dans ma tête.

-Mais oui! Désolé! J'étais dans des souvenirs très profond et pas full joyeux! expliquais-je, rentrant précipitamment dans la demeure de Miss Tryonix, qui ressemblait à un laboratoire mélangé avec une quincaillerie.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien m'en parler? Moi, hier, je t'ai parlé de toutes les missions ratées qui m'ont fait rétrogradé. Il a fallut que je travaille fort pour venir où j'en suis. Ça m'a pris du courage pour te raconter que je n'avais pas toujours réussit mes missions! Mais toi, tu as bien dû ne pas tout réussir, dans ta vie.

Ce qu'elle me demandait, c'était de me confier, de revivre le passé. Et je n'avais pas trop envie. Mais elle me prit de court, quand elle mit ses mains sur mes jambes, me figeant dans les yeux, et me demandant pourquoi j'étais en chaise roulante. Elle m'avait raconté la perte de son bras, qui s'était passé lors d'une mission sous-marine risqué. Elle avait fait des effort, souffert une nouvelle fois la perte de son bras en m'expliquant tout. Je lui devais bien ça.

Je lui ai alors expliquer que, moi et ma bande, en plus de commettre des vols, on avait combattu l'ennemi de Cooper, qui était le Clockwerk. On avait cru l'avoir battu une première fois, ses décombres étaient restés dans la lave, mais il était toujours opérationnel! On a fait ensuite le tour du monde pour récupérer les morceaux du oiseau de métal, mais un mécanicien hors pair avait quand même réussit à le reconstruire, et une criminelle s'étant fait passer pour une agente de police était rentré dedans, prenant le contrôle de l'être mécanique. On l'avait combattu encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase à Paris. J'étais aller enlever sa source d'énergie de l'intérieur du bec, mais celui-ci m'est tombé dessus.

-Et depuis, je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes, terminais-je, ne lui racontant pas par contre le bout avec le rire et la boule verte.

Elle semblait soucieuse, et méditait encore sur mon histoire.

-C'est fou, mais j'ai trouvé, au fond du canal de Paris, une tête d'oiseau mécanique, que j'ai fondre pour construire un robot capable de pensé par lui-même. C'est même elle qui ma montré le design qu'elle devait avoir, ainsi qu'une tenu mis indienne, mis genre soldat. C'est elle qui m'a suggéré de vous capturer, mais ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas rallumé. Je vais te la montrer, attend là! me dit-elle.

Ce fut tout pâle que je vis l'agente Trionyx m'amener celle qui avalait ma vie dans mes cauchemars. C'était elle, c'était Constable Neyla! En machine, bien sûr, mais toujours là! Quand Stain l'alluma, le félin tourna sa tête vers moi, son visage s'éclairant de lueurs démoniaques.

-Enfin, te voilà! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme la vie de tes jambes me fut utile! Sans ça, je serais morte, quand on a détruit la puce qui mettait ce paquet de ferraille fonctionnelle! Ne t'inquiète pas! Ton âme sera très bien en moi, quand j'aurais absorbé les restes de tes forces! me dit-elle, étendant une patte vers moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu es ma création, tu dois m'obéir! Je te dis de ne pas faire de mal à Bentley! s'écria Stain, ne comprenant pas encore totalement la situation.

Le félin la regarda droit dans les yeux, et mon amie tortue sembla toute molle. Bien sûr! Neyla avait les yeux hypnotiseurs du Clockwerk! Elle pouvait manipuler Stain à sa guise! Et, comme je le pensais, la panthère ordonna à Miss Trionyx de me capturer. Je fuis comme ma chaise roulante et mes bras me le permettaient cette vision d'horreur!

Alors que je fuyais Stain qui devait se rapprocher de moi à mesure que l'auteur écrit ses mots, je tomba nez à nez à une vision peut-être bien encore plus effrayante. Sly et Pénélope qui marchait ensemble, et qui se tenait par la main. Je crus que mon cœur ne résisterait pas à ce choc. Mais je me ressaisi, en me demandant si ce n'était pas des événements joyeux que je vivais. Pénélope qui vivrait heureuse avec son héros, Sly qui arrêterait de poursuivre Carmelita, et moi qui ne leur gênerait pas, parce que je me ferais tuer par la vilaine Neyla!

Durant que je méditais sur le sujet, Sly me vit, et me fit signe de la main, bien qu'il sembla gêné. Essayant de ne pas montré ma panique avec le poursuivant que j'avais au trousse, je me suis approcher de l'étrange couple.

-Bonjours Bentley! s'écria Pénélope, qui se voulait joyeuse. Est-ce que tu savais que je sortais avec Sly?

-Pas vraiment! réussis-je à articuler, avant de prendre une profonde respiration, pour poursuivre mon discours. Alors, voilà ce que je vous dis : Félicitation! Sly, c'est merveilleux que tu ne t'intéresses plus à Carmelita, elle ne pourra jamais te briser le cœur! Et toi, Pénélope, je suis très content que Sly t'aime autant que tu l'aimes! Faudra seulement que tu sois ferme avec lui, tu le connais, pas capable de tenir en place! Et Sly, rien que pour te dire que… NEYLA EST REVENU À LA VIE À CAUSE DE STAIN QUI A CONSTRUIT UNE MACHINE AVEC LA TÊTE DE CLOCKWERK! ET LÀ ROBOT-NEYLA ME COURSE APRÈS! ELLE VEUT MA PEAU!

Ce cri était accompagné d'un geste de panique de ma part, ayant saisi les avant bras de mon cher camarade et les secouant vigoureusement.

-Bentley, je sais que tu es terriblement jaloux, mais inventé une telle histoire…! répliqua Sly, encore étourdis de ma brutale déclaration.

-Moi, jaloux? Bon sang, et alors? On s'en fout, que je sois jaloux de toi! Moi, j'ai une Stain, hypnotisée par Neyla, qui veut me capturer, pour me donner à cette créature métallique, qui prendra le reste de la vie qu'elle a pris de mon corps! m'écriais-je, le secouant comme un prunier.

Pénélope avait l'air de commencer à croire à mon histoire, mais trop tard! Stain était déjà sur nous! Je me suis bougé, juste à temps pour que la tortue à carapace molle n'envoie pas le tir de son bras fusil, et oui je venais de le découvrir, ne touche pas mes amis. Malheureusement, ce fut ma chaise qui reçu l'attaque mortelle. L'une des roues était détruite. J'étais immobilisé. Stain transforma son bras en bazooka, et le pointa sur moi.

J'ai cru que tout était bien fini, mais un événement improbable se produisit. Un avion télécommandé de Pénélope venait de fracasser le crâne de l'hypnotisée. Après, l'avion atterrissait au côté de la formidable mécanicienne, qui s'en alla donné des coups de pieds à l'agente du FBI.

-Tiens! Et tiens! Prend ça! Je savais qu'un jour, tu trahirais mon Bentley et que tu lui ferais du mal! Prend ça, espèce de furoncle! disait-elle, déchaînée.

-Pénélope! Arrête! C'est pas sa faute, elle était contrôlée par Neyla! expliquais-je, même si personne ne croyait à mon histoire.

-Et tu l'as défend, malgré se qu'elle t'a fait! s'insurgea ma ex-petite amie.

-Elle aurait pu me tuer, je m'en fiche, tant que tu n'ailles pas été blesser, toi! répliquais-je.

Il eut un instant de silence, dans lequel on se rendait compte tout les deux qu'on ressentait encore le même sentiment qu'au début de notre relation. Mais Sly toussota, pour arrêter notre émotion de malaise, mais surtout pour attirer notre attention.

-Euh, excusez-moi de vous dérangez dans vos touchantes retrouvailles, mais je tiens à faire remarquer que, malheureusement, ton histoire, Bentley, c'est ben vrai, car… NEYLA EST JUSTE LÀ! s'exclama-t-il, pointant la machine démoniaque qui avançait lentement derrière moi de un de ses doigts tremblants, ses yeux s'agrandissant de frayeur.

J'ai eu beau tenter de m'enfuir, ma chaise était briser, et tout ce que je pu faire, c'est d'y tomber, pour me retrouver encore plus vulnérable. Elle étendait déjà sa main griffée vers ma tête, comme si elle pourrait y cueillir mon étincelle vitale qui lui augmenterait ses capacités.


	6. Chapitre 6: L'aprèscoup

**Chapitre 6 : L'après-coup**

Tout ce qui se passait semblait très, très loin. C'est beau si j'ai entendu Sly expliquer aux autres ce qui s'était passé. Il avait appelé tous les membres de la gang qu'on avait quand on était sur le coup pour aller dans le coffre fort de sa famille. Le shaman, Panda King et Dimitri étaient venu, et il fallut que mon camarade à la longue queue touffue leur explique toute l'histoire du tout début. Quand ils surent tout, ils essayèrent ensemble de m'interroger, mais inutile. J'étais paralysé d'horreur face à ce que je venais de vivre. Mes amis comprenaient et partageaient ma peine.

Soudain, quelque frappa à la porte de notre maisonnette. Murray alla ouvrir, et Stain entra. Je me suis subitement réveillé de ma torpeur, et je suis tombé sur cette tortue, qui était en grande partie la cause de tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle para mes coups de poing, l'air triste, me faisant chuter au sol. Murray me ramena de force sur le matelas où il avait déposé Pénélope, alors que l'agente du FBI se mette à parler.

-Je suis profondément désolé! C'est moi qui a fait sortir de l'eau votre ancien ennemi et qui la remis en état. Je tiens donc à me faire pardonner, en mettant fin au jour de ce robot! expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais… Elle a absorbé la vie de Pénélope! m'écriais-je, étant le principal problème à mes yeux.

-Et celle de tes jambes. Mais j'ai profondément réfléchis et j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé dans le bec de Clockwerk! me demanda-t-elle.

À contre cœur, je lui ai expliquer tout mon cauchemar, en précisant que c'était les rêves qui m'empêchaient de dormir et peut-être pas la réalité. Sly et Murray eurent l'aire peinés et même fâchés que je n'en leur aille pas parler plus tôt, mais Stain sembla tout comprendre alors.

-C'est ça! Puisque qu'elle n'a plus de puce ou de batterie pour survivre, elle prend l'âme des gens. Mais puisque que tu es une tortue, tu as réussi à te cacher dans ta carapace, et elle a prit seulement la vie de tes jambes! Si ça avait été l'un de tes camarades, ça aurait permis au Clockwerk contrôlé par Neyla de revenir complètement fonctionnelle. Mais là, Pénélope s'est fait piqué son âme. Ce qui donne à l'adversaire environ une vie entière et un quart avec tes jambes. Et si tout ça est vrai, durant la mission que j'ai perdu la fonction de mon bras, ça devait être encore Neyla qui y avait pris une part de ma vie.

Mais à cause que j'ai détruit mon bras, la vie qu'elle y avait prise c'est éteinte. Si tu regardes bien ta camarade, elle doit toujours respirer, c'est seulement que son âme est ailleurs. Sûrement dans le robot. Alors, malheureusement, si j'abats le robot, je risque de détruire son âme, ainsi que la vie de tes jambes. Mais le sens inverse pourrait être très utile. Si on détruit le corps de Pénélope, et tes jambes, l'androïde ne sera plus opérationnel! Bien sûr, tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher avec tes propres jambes et Pénélope va mourir, mais c'est un sacrifice à faire pour le bien et la sécurité de tous.

Après ce long discours, le reste dans la bande demeurait béa, mais moi, je n'ai pas accepté le fait qu'elle sacrifice la vie de celle que j'aimais.

-Tu toucheras pas à un seul cheveux de Pénélope! m'écriais-je, serrant encore plus la souris à mes côtés.

-Mais… Si on veut détruire le robot, il faut accepter le sacrifice de sa vie! Je suis sûr qu'elle accepterait, c'est une question de devoir, après tout! me rappela-t-elle.

- On n'est pas des soldats obéissant à un gouvernement acceptant le sacrifice de ses meilleurs hommes pour la destruction de l'adversaire! On est des voleurs, et avant tout une équipe! C'est un pour tous, et tous pour un! Si l'un d'entre nous est en danger, on va le sauver, même si c'est dangereux! Et même si dans ce cas, on n'abat pas immédiatement l'ennemi! expliquais-je, étant rarement autant enflammé.

-… Soit! Je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures pour libérer votre amie du robot! Vous pourrez user de mon aide. Mais après ce lapse de temps, si votre plan à échouer ou n'est pas fini, je m'occupe moi-même de la situation! J'ai eu mon droit de tuer, il y a des chances que je l'utilise d'ici ces prochaines vingt quatre heures. Messieurs, bonne chance! nous dit-elle, avant de quitter l'établissement d'un pas décidé et cérémonieux.

Mais elle était complètement malade, cette fille! Elle se prend pour qui? Pour l'agent 007, mais en moins dragueur? Non, elle devait s'inspirer de Ace London, ou d'un quelque d'autre, tel que Terminator. Non mais, « J'ai mon droit de tuer et je l'utiliserais sûrement dans très peu de temps! ». C'est à ce moment-là que je vis qu'on n'était pas si semblable, moi et l'agent Trionyx.

-Bentley, est-ce que ça va? me demanda Sly, ne m'ayant jamais vu comme ça.

-Ça va, à part que je dois sauver la vie de Pénélope en moins de vingt quatre heures! expliquais-je, me m'étant déjà au boulot, faisant des plans et des calculs.

-Je voulais parler de… Je suis désoler d'avoir sortie avec Pénélope. Tu vois, c'était pour rendre jalouse Carmelita, et…, m'avoua-t-il.

-Quoi? T'as sortit avec Pénélope? s'écria Murray, qui ne le savait toujours pas.

-La petite sacripante! Oh bro, et moi alors, je compte pour du beurre? J'lui avais pourtant proposé un pote, pour ça! s'écria Dimitri, pas de bonne humeur.

-Sly, tu descends dans mon estime! Ce genre de plan ne te ressemble pas! s'exclama Panda King.

-Achipa paka, nouri stoufa! commenta le shaman.

-Oui, maître! Ça ressemble plus à un plan de fille! renchérit Murray.

-C'est parce que c'est pas moi qui a eut l'idée! C'est elle qui voulait rendre jaloux Bentley, pour voir s'il l'aimait toujours, ou pour voir s'il ne l'aimait vraiment plus du tout. À ce moment-là, elle l'aurait laissé tranquille.

BANG!

Je reposais ma calculatrice avec grand fracas sur ma table de travail.

Elle avait fait ça pas parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Sly, mais parce qu'elle m'aimait, MOI, et qu'elle croyait que c'était moi qui voulait plus d'elle? Que je ne l'aimais pas, et que je la trouvais agaçante? Pénélope! Ma tendre, et ma pauvre Pénélope! C'était si faux, tout ça! C'était une série de malentendu, de grave malentendu, qui nous avait souffrir tout les deux en silence! J'avais été si aveugle!

Les larmes se sont enfin mises à couler, de quoi faire une nouvelle chute Niagara. Je pleurais, en me demandant si je serais capable de m'arrêter un jour. Murray me prit par les épaules, et Sly s'écria de que je devais me reposer.

Mais ne comprenaient-ils pas que c'était pas le moment de se coucher, mais de faire un plan? Pourtant, à mesure que les larmes coulaient, mes paupières tombaient. Après toutes ses semaines que je passais avec à peine cinq à trois heures de sommeil, la fatigue se faisait sentir au pire instant! C'est pourquoi que, quand mon ami hippopotame me déposa dans mon lit, je me suis endormi comme une pierre.

J'ai fait un cauchemar, mais pas celui quand j'étais dans bouche de Clockwerk. C'était Pénélope qui y était. Je pouvais voir les hauts de son corps dépassé du bec du monstre. Je m'attendais à la voir hurler ou appeler à l'aide. Mais elle semblait nullement paniquer, et très sérieuse. Elle me parlait, tout en s'accrochant à une lanterne, pour ne pas que l'oiseau l'emporte dans le ciel. À cause du vent que produisait le robot immense, je n'entendais que des brides de paroles.

-… appâter… champ de force… bloquer la… toi venir à l'in… mais autre pouvoir… débrancher arrière machine… fais attention… j't'aime!

Je me suis réveiller en sursaut, gardant en souvenir toutes les parties de cet étrange rêve. J'étais tellement pressé que je me suis jeter en bas de mon lit, en me rendant compte qu'il serait plus pratique je prenne la télécommande pour amener ma chaise roulante.

Après mettre rendu à mon bureau, je me suis mis à faire glisser la mine de mon crayon à toute vitesse, faisant un plan du tonnerre, sachant maintenant ce que je devais faire pour libérer ma bien-aimée de la méchante Neyla.


	7. Chapitre 7: Le plan génial

**Chapitre 7 : Le plan génial! **

Quand les autres se levèrent, je venais tout juste de finir tous les plans pour la mission « Sauvetage Pénélope et destruction Neyla ». Sly écarquilla ses yeux et Murray garda la bouche immensément ouverte, en voyant tout le papier, remplit de dessins, calculs et détails, formant ensemble le plan le plus ingénieux que j'ai jamais créer!

-Woh! Dis nous pas, bro, que c'est toi qui a foutu tout ça? demanda Dimitri, en pointant les vingt trois pages formant le plan.

-Je ne pensais pas voir autant de feuille barbouiller de toute ma vie! commenta Panda King, étant admiratif à mon « gribouillage ».

-Assitaka, foushé noula! répliqua la shaman, montrant du doigts la photo de Pénélope, sur ma seule partie de mon bureau de libre.

-Bien sûr, maître! renchérit Murray. C'est le miracle de l'amour!

-Et… Où est-ce que tu vas le construire? demanda Sly, en regardant la machine dessinée, craignant pour notre toute minuscule maison.

-Pas ici! C'est trop petit! Et en plus, Stain m'en doit bien une! expliquais-je, donnant tous les paquets de papier à mes amis et montrant le chemin du lieu du plan, en ouvrant la marche.

Disons que mon amie tortue n'a pas trop aimé être envahit par toute mon équipe et en plus, que j'utilise son propre matériel pour la construction de la machine qui aurait des chances de détruire Neyla. Mais quand elle apprit par une personne trop bavarde que Pénélope était mon ex, elle s'en voulut terriblement de ce qu'elle avait pu me faire subir, en menaçant de la tuer. Et, à ma grande surprise, elle m'aida à la construction de ce que j'ai baptiser plus tard « L'annulateur magnétique ».

Tout le monde était en position. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Bien qu'ils eurent de la difficulté à accepter le rôle que j'avais dans la mission, ils comprirent que c'était la meilleure solution.

Enfin, Neyla arriva, comme je l'avais prédit. Elle me voulait, c'était sûr. Après avoir pris la parcelle de vie de mes jambes, elle voulait le reste. Mais, si elle y arrivait, elle aurait deux vies, de quoi lui donner la puissance de créer des supers novas avec ses mains, d'après ce que j'avais calculé.

Elle avança, et choisi cette instant, où je paressais seul et sans protection pour faire un discours joliment tourné.

-Hé hé hé! Bentley! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginé comme je te désires! (Si ces mots m'avaient été dit dans d'autre circonstance, j'aurais été plus embarrasser qu'effrayer.) Vivre avec une partie d'une vie qui te manque, ça tue! Toi et moi, on est pareille! Si toi, tu as pu souffert de ton handicape, moi j'ai souffert des désavantages à ne posséder que la vie de tes jambes! Viens en moi! Combinons-nous pour former l'être le plus puissant de cette planète! Si tu veux, je relâcherais ton amie, en échange.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te croire? Si tu m'as moi et Pénélope, tu auras deux fois plus de pouvoir que si tu n'as que moi! Je suis pas un deux de pique pour ce qui est de l'intelligence! expliquais-je.

-Bon, il est vrai que je n'ai pas trop envie de relâcher ton amie. Mais si tu viens en moi, tu pourras être avec elle à tout jamais et vous ne serez jamais plus séparer! Il n'y aura plus personne pour vous faire du mal! me raconta-t-elle, comptant sur la psychologie pour m'avoir.

-… Je dois avouer que ce sont des bons points. Alors, vas-y! Viens me chercher! m'écriais-je, écartant les bras pour montrer que j'étais sans défense.

Sans s'interroger que je me rende si rapidement, elle vint jusqu'à moi. Quand elle fut à l'intérieur du périmètre…

-Maintenant, les gars! criais-je.

Sly alluma la machine, les éclairs immobilisèrent le robot. Murray et le Panda King installèrent les murs en vitres sur les cloisons de métal qui nous entourait, moi et la panthère, Stain rattachait les coins des murs solidement ensemble grâce à un fusil à colle chaude. Pendant tous ça, Dimitri, contrôler par le shaman, pédalait, bien plus vite que s'il aurait été maître de lui-même, sur le bicycle pour donner l'énergie à la machine.

Neyla, pas trop contente de s'être fait capturer, finit par sortir de sa cage électrique et complètement enragé, elle se mit à cogner et griffé les parois de verres, qui résistaient à ses coups, bien entendu. Comme je l'avais prévu! Elle se tourna vers moi, remarquant que je m'amusais beaucoup dans cette histoire. En voyant ses yeux, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me tuer. Mais elle décida plutôt de me prendre ma vie toute entière. Mais ça aussi, je l'avais prévue. Et avant qu'elle ne le fasse, j'ai eu le temps de lui mettre une mine sur elle.


	8. Chapitre 8: Dans la bête de métal

**Chapitre 8 : À l'intérieure de la bête de métal! **

Sur le coup, tout me paru sombre. Puis, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur, et j'arrivais maintenant à voir ce qui m'entourait. Ça ressemblait à un vaste désert, sans sable. Un vaste dôme bleuté faisait le ciel au dessus de ma tête. Le planché était une sorte de métal que je ne connaissais pas, tout aussi bleuté que ce qui se trouvait en haut de moi. J'ai scruté l'horizon, à la rechercher de Pénélope.

Puis, après deux minutes, j'ai réussi à apercevoir une lumière au loin. Mais ça pouvait être un piège de Neyla. J'étais à l'intérieur d'elle, après tout. Ça devait être elle qui faisait les règles, ici. Je me suis levé de ma position assise que j'avais gardé depuis le début de mon réveil dans cet étrange place, pour marcher jusqu'à la lumière. Quoi? Je marche? Je baissa les yeux, pour voir que je me tenais sur mes jambes, mes jambes que j'arrivais à plier, déplier. C'était impossible! Mais non, je pouvais sauter, gambader, et même danser, et de plus, ce n'était pas un rêve, après mettre pincer trois fois. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Youpi! J'ai retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes! m'écriais-je, combler de joie.

Soudain, j'entendis quelque m'appeler. Ça venait des lueurs. J'y couru, maintenant que j'avais les jambes pour. C'était Pénélope!

-Bentley? Tu es vraiment ici? Mais… Tu…, murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc de me voir debout, elle qui m'a rencontré quand j'étais déjà dans ma chaise roulante.

-Et oui! Je crois que je peux à nouveau marcher parce que la parcelle de vie que m'avait pris robot Neyla, il se trouvait ici! Et maintenant que j'y suis aussi, c'est normal que le tout se soit combiné, expliquais-je.

-Mais pourquoi tu es venu ici? s'écria-t-elle.

Oh non! Elle n'allait pas encore se fâcher?

-Bof, tu sais, je me suis dit que je serais un excellent appât pour l'amener jusqu'à la machine L'annulateur magnétique. Tu vois, cette machine va…

-Je m'en fiche de la machine! s'écria Pénélope. Tu vas rester comme moi, bloqué ici pour le reste de tes jours!

-Ou jusqu'à ce qu'on détruise le robot! expliquais-je.

Je lui conta ensuite sous qu'elle tresse je fus mis durant les dernières heures. Et, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. J'ai eu beau tenté de la consoler, elle me repoussa et s'exclama :

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi? Tu ne vois pas que je te mérite pas? (Paroles qui me surprirent énormément, ayant toujours pensé que c'était le contraire.) Ce que disait Stain, c'est vrai! Je suis une trouillarde et dès qu'il y a quelque chose à faire, je le fais faire par mes autos ou hélicoptères!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu es tout sauf une trouillarde! Tu te rappelles pas, mais quand tu t'étais fait capturer par le pirate LeFwee? J'étais aller te sauver, mais j'étais tombé de ma chaise et il m'aurait bien tuer, si t'étais pas venu me sauver, en le combattant à l'épée, comme une vrai pro de l'escrime!

-Mais j'aurais jamais eu le cran de le combattre si t'étais pas venu pour me sauver! répliqua la souris. À chaque fois que j'ai démontré du courage, c'était pour te protéger!

-Sache que c'est pas tout le monde qui a le courage de défendre ceux qu'ils aiment! Moi, un jour, Sly et Murray se sont fait capturer la Contessa, la détentrice d'une prison, à cause de la trahison de Neyla. Moi, pendant qu'il se faisait amener en prison, j'ai rien fait! J'avais les jambes en coton, les dents qui claquaient, fasse à tout les hommes de mains de la grosse araignée. C'est seulement quand ils ont été en prison que j'ai été les aidées. Je m'en veux encore!

-Mais voyons! Tu les as sauvé, c'est ce qui est important! répliqua Pénélope. Toi, au moins, t'agis toujours après avoir réfléchis, moi, je suis un peu plus impulsive. Je montre du courage, seulement quand les autres sont en danger et ça me fait courir des gros risques.

-Mais c'est l'une des raisons pourquoi je t'aime autant! expliquais-je, avant de me rappeler que je n'étais pas sensé de lui dire mes sentiments.

-Mais comment peux-tu m'aimer, Bentley? En plus d'avoir des tas de défauts, je ne suis vraiment pas jolie! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil? lui criais-je, la considérant depuis longtemps comme l'une des plus belles femmes de ma connaissance.

-Voyons! Quand on s'est rencontré, en chair et en os, t'as été très déçue que je ne ressemble pas à la photo que je t'avais envoyé de moi! me rappela-t-elle.

-Et alors? T'étais autant désappointé de mon apparence, mais toi, par contre, tu t'es rabattu sur Sly! répliquais-je, très contrarié par ce fait.

-Ne me dit pas que t'es encore jaloux de lui? Si tu veux savoir…, commença Pénélope.

-Ça va! Sly m'a déjà dit que t'étais sortie avec lui seulement pour me rendre jaloux, chose qui me surprends, car, moi, une misérable petite tortue qui…, commençais-je, pas trop gentil avec moi.

-Tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi? s'écria-t-elle, me saisissant par les épaules. Dès que je t'ai plus connu, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel! Il ne faut pas apprécier une personne pour son apparence, mais pour ce qu'il est vraiment! Comme toi tu l'as fait pour mon apparence, moi, je l'ai fait pour les préjugés qu'on a contre les tortues! Sache que toutes les espèces ont des préjugés. Ma mère, quand j'ai eu seize ans, et que je n'avais toujours pas de mari, elle m'a renvoyé de la maison!

-Quoi? Pas possible! m'exclamais-je, ahuris par une telle histoire.

-Ben oui! Chez les souris, on est très connu pour en grand en partie pour les accès de bébés, toujours dans dès âge très jeune! Ne crois pas que parce que toi, tu as pu être rejeté, tu as été le seul à l'être! Et si tu écoutes toujours ce que les autres te disent, tu ne seras jamais heureux! Si tout le monde connaissait ton intelligence, ta bravoure, et ta gentillesse, personne n'oserait se moquer de toi! Et moi, je t'aime pour toutes ses qualités! Et je ne veux pas que tu te rabaisses à cause de ce que les gens disent, ou ce que tu crois que tu es! Parce que moi, je sais que tu es le seul homme avec qui je voudrais passé le reste de ma vie!

Discours assez troublant, qui me laissa sans voix. C'était comme si on réalisait tous mes vœux en quelques instants.

-Euh… Moi aussi, tu es l'ho… euh, la femme avec qui je voudrais passé le reste de ma vie! fis-je, encore secoué de sa déclaration.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et elle me serra très fort. On pleurait, dans le cou de l'autre. J'étais tellement heureux qu'enfin, on était à nouveau réuni, que tout était arrangé et était clair entre nous! J'imagine qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. Mais je lui fis remarquer que, ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ça allait pour elle aussi! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse rabaisser ou qu'elle se rabaisse elle-même!

Bon, après cet instant merveilleux, on se mit à repenser à quelque chose d'assez important : Comment sortir d'ici? Parce que moi, je ne voulais pas vivre ici, et donnez à Neyla la puissance de détruire le monde! Pénélope était de mon avis. C'est elle qui me montra ce qui se trouvait être notre unique porte de sortit de ce désert.

-Regarde là haut! Ça fait longtemps que je le regarde, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est, entre une lumière, ou un passage! dit-elle, en pointant un grand point lumineux, sur la voûte, avec deux boules de fumées coloré qui tournait autour.

Effectivement, c'était dur à dire. C'était au tout milieu du ciel bleuté tirant sur le noir. Mais après avoir lancé dedans ce trou mon casque, je vis bien que c'était une sortie.

Il ne restait plus que j'actionne les moteurs de ma chaise roulante, et …Mais…! Ma chaise! Elle avait disparu. Pénélope suggéra qu'elle avait peut-être disparu à cause que je n'en avais plus besoin pour me déplacer. C'était l'unique possibilité.

-Tant que je peux marcher avec mes jambes, je ne retrouverais pas ma chaise! expliquais-je à Pénélope.

Mais celle-ci ne voulait rien savoir!

-Pas question que tu te retrouves à nouveau en chaise roulante! Au pire, je n'ai cas lancé ma manette sur MA boule de vie, qui flotte là haut, et comme ça…, commença-t-elle, en se préparant à tirer avec sa télécommande.

-Jamais de la vie! répliquais-je, lui prenant la manette des mains et la lançant sur ma boule.

C'était pas elle qui avait choisi de combattre Clockwerk! C'était pas à elle d'en souffrir les conséquences.

La munition atteint sa cible et aussitôt, je me suis retrouvé dans ma chaise roulante. J'étais à la fois un peu triste et content, car finalement, il y avait beaucoup plus d'avantage d'avoir une chaise à multifonction. Mais Pénélope pleurait, croyant que j'avais fait encore un énorme sacrifice pour elle. Je lui fis rappeler que c'était pour nous deux, que j'avais fait ça. Pour essayer que je ne sois pas trop chagriné d'à nouveau perdre l'usage de mes jambes, elle me fit remarquer qu'au moins, avec ma chaise, j'arrivais à sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas le cas tout à l'heure.

Je la pris dans mes bras et on décolla, allant tout droit dans le trou de lumière. Dès qu'on le traversa, les boules de fumées qui représentaient nos vies revinrent en nous.


	9. Chapitre 9: La clé de la victoire

**Chapitre 9 : La clé de la victoire, et ses conséquences.**

Non! C'était impossible! J'avais pourtant pensé à tout! Avec la perte de l'être aimé, jamais cette tortue n'aurait pu avoir la force de faire un plan! Pourtant, que je me suis approché vers lui pour lui prendre sa vie, pleinement confiante sur ma victoire absolue, ce demeuré appela ses amies. Ils m'ont immobilisé avec des éclairs, et m'ont emprisonné dans une cage de verre!

Mais quelle idiote! Être tombé dans un tel piège! Pourtant, je ne me laisserais pas faire! Allez, hop, on prend la vie de ce petit lézard! Quoi? Non! Il m'a mis une mine! Direct sur mon genou! Si je bouge d'une parcelle cette articulation, ma jambe explose! Et commencer la conquête du monde avec une jambe en moins, ce n'est pas génial!

-Allez, Clock-la! interpella Sly. C'est fini! Rend-toi!

-Jamais! Si vous essayez de m'arrêter, je détruis votre ami! menaçais-je, prenant par la gorge le corps sans âme de Bentley.

-Fougyri shashou ilataké! répliqua le shaman.

-Absolument, maître! commenta Murray. Si elle fait ça, elle perd de sa puissance et je crois aussi qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ça!

-Recommence à faire pédaler le caméléon, Shaman! fit Panda King. Le mur de vitre ne tiendra pas à d'autre assaut.

-Le panda à raison! Bientôt, je pourrais plus garder le rythme! commenta Stain, qui réparait toutes les brèches que les griffes du robot avaient pu occasionner.

-Ouais! Moi, je vais commencer la phase B du plan à Bentley! expliqua Sly, en manipulant les boutons de la commande.

Aussitôt, les éclairs se mirent à m'assaillirent. En me débattant, la mine explosa et une jambe de moins. Même si j'avais la puissance de détruire une ville avec mes mains, je n'arrivais pas à vaincre de stupides éclairs! Soudain, les éclairs changèrent de couleurs, et je me suis senti écarteler de toutes parts.

-Quoi? N… NOOON! hurlais-je, avant que ma tête, mes bras et ma jambe se déracinent de mon corps et que toutes ses parties séparées aillent coller les poteaux de métal.

-Maintenant, je crois que tu comprends pourquoi Bentley a appeler cette machine L'annulateur magnétique! En plus d'annuler toute tes attaques que tu puisses nous faire et d'empêcher d'user de tes pouvoirs mortels, c'est aussi un aimant géant, qui n'est pas trop gentil avec les méchants robots comme toi!

Soudain, en plus de me mettre fait humilier de cette façon, je sentis la vie volée de mes deux victimes retournés chez leur hôte. Je m'étais fait battre, encore une fois, par la bande à Sly. Quoi que j'eu fait, que je leur ai fait subir, ils ont été toujours plus fort que moi. Mais pourquoi?

_Parce que… on forme une famille! Et une famille ne se laisse pas détruire, même par le pire être de l'univers! _

Cette voix, elle était si sûre d'elle! Elle avait sûrement raison. Ma famille… Je les vois, là haut! Ne vous inquiétez pas, père, mère, mes frères et mes sœurs, je vous rejoint après cette longue séparation!

Enfin, le regard de Clock-la s'éteint à jamais. Nous n'aurons plus jamais à nous battre contre Clockwerk, ou encore Neyla. À ce que Sly m'a compté, Neyla serait morte avec le sourire à sa bouche mécanique, se qui est très surprenant. Moi, je me rappelle pas comment, mais j'avais pensé, de toute mes forces, que si on avait vaincu ce monstre, c'était parce qu'on était une famille. Je ne sais pas si, à travers les distances, elle aurait pu m'entendre, mais si oui, tant mieux, peut-être qu'elle sera plus heureuse dans l'autre monde.

Moi et Pénélope, on s'est réveillé dans nos corps. On était bien content de ne plus être en la panthère. Toute la bande est retournée à la maison. On était fatigué. Mon plan avait fonctionné, mais il avait été très dur à mettre à exécution. Les nuits précédentes, je ne fis plus jamais le cauchemar que j'avais habitude de faire, maintenant que Clockwerk et Neyla était une fois pour de bon hors d'état de nuir.

Pourtant, je fis une fois un horrible cauchemar, dans lequel Sly se mariait avec Pénélope, et Murray avec Carmelita. Ces deux couples semblèrent bien improbables, mais le pire restait à venir! J'étais en smoking, et j'allais à l'hôtel. Là-bas, une personne revêtue de la robe de marié m'attendait. Quand elle enleva son voile, je fus victime d'un crie qui me déchira les poumons, ensuite, je m'enfuis en nageant dans les airs. Dimitri, qui s'était caché sous le voile, me coursait après, me quémandant de lui donner le traditionnelle baiser de mariage.

-AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! NOOOOON! JAMAIS! JAMAIS! hurlais-je, en me réveillant en sursaut.

On était le matin, il faisait beau dehors. Mais mes amis, qui aurait bien voulu faire la grâce matinée, me demandèrent se qu'il y avait d'effrayant dans mon rêve. Ils leur suffirent que je leur dise que Dimitri se mariait pour qu'ils aillent eux aussi des sueurs froides. Le caméléon me demanda avec qui, étant celui qui semblait le moins surpris d'un tel rêve. Je lui dis simplement que s'était avec une tortue.

-Hé hé hé! Si c'est vraiment une tortue, alors peut-être était-ce un rêve prémonitoire! me murmura-t-il.

-QUOI? répliquais-je, bondissant de trois mètres de loin, désirant m'éloigner le plus possible de cet infâme personnage.

DING! DONG!

-Ah! C'est sûrement l'heureuse élue! s'écria Dimitri, quittant la chambre précipitamment.

Trop curieux, les occupants de la chambre des garçons, moi y comprit, suivirent le svelte lézard, qui ouvrait la porte à…

-Stain? Mais… Depuis quand tu côtoies Dimitri? m'écriais-je, assez choqué qu'elle puisse rencontré d'aussi étranges personnages.

-Depuis que j'ai su que tu avais une ex! Tu sais, je connaissais assez ta nature pour savoir que quand tu donnes ton cœur à quelque, tu le lui laisse pour toute ta vie. J'ai donc jugé que tu étais pris! Et…, il y a un autre fait qui m'a aidé à choisir Dimitri comme petit ami, c'est que toi, tu es intelligent, gentil, brave, mais tu as une qualité de trop pour moi. T'es trop innocent. Ben oui, quoi, il me faut un mec matcho! Pour que je sorte un peu de l'habitude, qu'on s'amuse, que je ne pense pas rien qu'aux plans, la débrouillardise, les trucs de ma job, qui m'oblige des fois à tuer des innocents. J'ai envie de faire des folies, quoi! Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de rester bons copains! Bon, à plus, j'emmène votre camarade à une nouvelle discothèque!

-Cool! Allez, baby, je te suis! s'écria Dimitri, en partant avec la petite tortue.

Pendant que je considérais cette fille très différemment qu'à début de notre rencontre (Comment peut-elle sortir avec un tel mec?), quelque frappa à la porte. En croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas une aussi mauvaise situation qui se produise que la dernière, j'ouvris la porte. Sur le seuil, il y avait Carmelita. Je lui fit un clin d'œil, en commençant un dialecte faisant comme si c'était un livreur de pizza. D'un signe de la main en arrière, tout le monde quitta la maison par la fenêtre, sauf Sly, qui ne comprenait rien à ce cirque. Plus rapide que la lumière, je passais derrière Camerlita, qui eut le temps de rentrer dans la maison. Ensuite, je barrais soigneusement la porte, pour que mon ami ne soit pas déranger.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que j'avais été, durant la dernière semaine, voir Camerlita pour lui expliquer que ses sorties avec une souris n'avait que le seul but de la rendre jalouse, pour bien vérifier ses sentiments. La policière, qui était une fille, trouva ça si touchant, et ça prouva à ses yeux que son voleur chéri l'aimait.

Alors, pendant qu'il se passait des affaires dans notre petite maison, mes amis et moi, on est allé faire un tour. Et là, moi et Pénélope, on se tenait par la main.

Pendant que les autres se disputaient sur le lieu où on irait manger, nous, on regardait le levé de soleil, qui nous promettait une longue vie, ensemble, pour toujours.

Fini! C'est fini! Sniff! Ma deuxième histoire de Sly est finie avant la première! La fin est remplie de sous-entendus, mais je suis comme ça, je laisse de la place pour l'imagination du lecteur! Et c'est plus drôle ainsi! Ma sœur, Radicklement, elle va être super happy! Et mon frère, TotalReject360, bof, il sera content que j'écris moins sur l'ordi. Vous avez aimé(e)s? Vous n'avez pas aimé(e)s? Alors écrivez le moi! Je sais, tortueux à certain bout, mais une belle fin, non? Alors, à d'autres histoires délirantes! À bientôt!

Votre dragon vraiment content de lui

Flamarion

P.S. : Je suis une dragonne, mais je trouve que ça fait plus chouette de finir par «Ton dragon».

P.S. #2 : Flamarion était mon ancien nom! Alors, vous pouvez m'appelez soit ainsi, soit 3aniwa blue! Et je suis bien content de l'avoir mit au complet sur le site! Dites-moi vos avis sur l'histoire!


End file.
